


The Love Story of Sirius and Harry.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Harry confessions that he has feelings for his godfather. It goes much better then he thought it would.





	The Love Story of Sirius and Harry.

Harry knocked on his godfather's bedroom door. He heard the older man tell him to come in. He walked into the room and sat on the bed. Sirius looked at his godson worried. 

“Can I talk you about something?” He asked. 

“You know you can Bambi.” 

“I'm gay.” He said softly. 

“Do you like someone?” Sirius asked with a soft smile. 

“Yes, he's older then me.” He felt his face getting hot. 

“Oh gods Harry please tell me it's not Lucius. I mean I know he turned good and he's a good looking man but I really don't know if I can could handle that.” 

“No he isn't my type at all. I like easy going and chill” He smiled.

“So do I get know who the lucky guy is that gets you?” He asked softly. 

Harry moved closer to the older man. He cupped his godfather's face and gently brushed lips against the older man's. He looked into Sirius's grey eyes.“It's you.” 

The older man pulled Harry onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him closer. Harry pulled away breathless.

“I love you and I've loved you since the first time I met you.” He smiled at the older man. 

“Sweetheart you were so young then. I thought you were so cute and sweet. I liked you so much but I knew it was wrong. I promised myself that I would wait for until you were of age. Then I though you were straight because you dated Ginny.” 

“I only dated her because I thought I had too. Ginny knows that I'm gay and that I'm in love you. She actually tried to get to tell you over winter break.” He laughed. 

“Why didn't you?” He asked. 

“I wanted to tell you when it was just us.” He buried his face into the older man's neck. 

*****

Sirius pulled the younger the man away from a little to look at him. “Harry when was the last time you slept through the night?” 

“The night before I final battle when we shared a bed.” He said quietly. 

“Oh gods Harry that was almost 6 months ago. Why didn't you come to me sooner?” 

“You were dealing with your own stuff and I didn't wanna bug you.” 

The older man cupped Harry's face. “Sweetheart listen to me. You'll always come first okay.” 

Harry started to cry a little. “No one has ever cared for me like this.” 

“I know baby and I promise that will change. I will love and take care of you Harry.” 

Harry got off of Sirius's lap and laid down beside the older man. Sirius's laid down and covered them both up. Harry curled himself into his godfather's side.

“Try and sleep baby.” He kissed the younger man's head and held him closely. 

*****

Harry woke up to hearing Sirius whimpering. He pulled the older man and held him closely. “Siri you need to wake up.” He said gently. 

Sirius opened his eyes looking scared. Harry held his godfather closely to him. He gently run his fingers through the older man's hair. 

“Harry.” He whispered. 

“I'm right here.” He said softly. 

“Every time I close eyes all I see you in Hagrid's arms. I thought I had lost you.” The older man felt his eyes burning from the tears. 

“Shh I got you. I'm safe. We're safe.” 

Harry felt the older man nodded his head against his neck. Harry tightened his hold on his godfather as he felt him going to back to sleep. Harry felt himself starting to fall asleep himself. 

*****

Sirius woke up with his face buried into Harry's neck. He felt the younger man gently running his finger up and down his back. Harry felt the older man move. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning sweetheart.” The older man said. 

Harry sat up, looked at Sirius and smiled. The older man sat up also. He pulled Harry to him and kissed gently. The younger man got on the his godfather's lap. Harry deepened the kiss. 

Sirius pulled away. “How about we go down and have breakfast.” 

*****

Harry got up and smirked at the older man. “Bet you can't catch me.” He giggled as he ran out of the room. 

Sirius jumped up and ran after the younger man. By the time he reached the younger man they were at the bottom of the stairs. Sirius grabbed Harry by the waist. The younger man turned around jumped up and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Sirius cupped Harry's ass and back them up until they hit the wall. The younger man wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck. Sirius kissed the younger man sweetly. Harry deepened the kiss. 

Just then they heard someone clear throat. Harry looked up and saw Mr. Weasley standing smiling at them. Sirius let Harry down. The younger man hide his face in the older man's chest. 

“Molly wanted me to check up on you too and ask you to come over for dinner later.” The oldest red head said. 

“That would be great. Don't tell anyone about Harry and myself yet please.” 

“Of course I won't. I'll see you later for dinner.” He smiled. 

“Oh my gods I was not ready for that.” The young man said. 

All Sirius could do was laugh. “At least it wasn't Molly.” 

*****

They walked into the kitchen together and sat down. Kreacher brought them their food. They ate their breakfast together. 

“No one knows I'm gay but you, Ginny and now Mr. Weasley.” 

“It's going to be okay sweetheart.” He took Harry's hand and gently squeezed his hand. 

“I know Siri. I honesty don't care what anyone thinks about us because I love you.” 

“Gods Harry you're amazing you know that.” Sirius smiled brightly at his partner. 

“Thanks. What we are going to tell people?” 

“I would like to tell them that I love you and that you're my partner. That one day I would love to marry you. That I'll never hurt you and you will always come first in my life no matter what.” Sirius said softly. 

“Sirius I need to tell you something else. I'm a carrier.” 

“That means we have a baby.” The older man smiled. 

“Yeah it does.” He smiled back. 

“I love you so much Harry James Potter.” 

“I love you too Sirius Orion Black.” 

*****

Harry was getting ready in his room when he heard Sirius knock. He told the older man that he could in. Sirius looked at his partner and smiled. 

“I noticed that you haven't been wearing your glass the past week.” 

“Oh yeah I got contacts. I only have to change them out once a week and I can sleep in them.” 

“That's really cool. Your eyes have always looked pretty but with out the glasses they are just beautiful.” He smiled. 

Harry smiled shyly back. “Thanks.” 

Sirius leaned down and kissed the younger man sweetly. “You ready to go?” 

“As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over.” 

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close. Harry closed his eyes and held on tight. With a pop they were at The Burrow. Harry took a deep breath.

“It's going to be okay.” The older man softly. 

“I know.” He said. 

*****

They walked into The Burrow holding hands. They looked at everyone looking at them. Harry took a deep breath. 

“I guess I should tell you guys something. Sirius and myself are together.” He said quietly. 

Molly walked over to them. “Do you love each other?” She asked. 

“Yes.” They both said. 

“That's all that matters. I know that you two are good each other.” She smiled as she hugged both of them. 

“Thanks.” Sirius said. 

“You aren't upset about me being gay?” The younger man asked. 

“Harry dear, I'm a mother I know everything about all of you.” She laughed.

Everyone gave their hugs and told them they were happy for them. They sat down beside each other at the table. 

“Arthur why haven't said anything about Harry and Sirius?” Molly asked. 

“I already knew.” He said. 

“How?” She asked. 

“I walked in on them kissing this morning when I went over.” He said with smirk.

“Don't be upset with him. I asked him not to tell anyone about us.” Sirius said. 

Molly just rolled her eyes at them. They all started passing the food around. They all talked and ate with each other. After they were done they spend time together in livingroom. They were all having good together. 

Harry leaned into his boyfriend. “Siri can we go home soon?” 

“Yeah baby. We can go home.” He smiled at the younger. 

Harry and Sirius gave their hugs and promised to come back next Sunday. 

*****

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and with pop they were gone. They landed in the livingroom. Sirius pulled them on couch together. The younger man curled himself into his godfather. 

“I love you Harry.” 

“I love you Siri.” He smiled at the older man.


End file.
